Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn part 1 movie script
by carly513
Summary: This is the Breaking Dawn part 1 movie script. I typed this up because i wanted it to be just for me. But now i want to share it with you, so you can have it as something to look at. Please Review or I will stop updating.


Okay so I have decided to type up the script to breaking dawn. At first this was just going to be for me. But then I decided, why not share it with all of you? All I did was watch the movie and I used my script writing skills and typed up the script as best I could. I hope you guys like it and maybe print it off so it can be something that you look at every now and then.

Disclaimer: I want to make it clear that I own absolutely nothing. Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the film makers of breaking dawn part 1.

Scene 1: Checking for cold feet

Bella (voice): Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age the child has grown and put away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.

(At Jacob's house. Jacob storms out of his house and throws Bella and Edwards wedding invitation on the ground. He starts running off into the woods. He takes his shirt off as he is running.)

Billy: (rolls out of the house): Jake! Jacob!

(Jacob turns into a wolf as he heads into the forest)

(Camera goes to Billy. He sighs and looks down at the wedding invitation. He picks up the wedding invitation and looks at it. Scene changes to a close up of the invitation with Charlie holding the invitation. He has is face in one hand while looking at it. Charlie looks out the window. Changes to a close up of Renee holding wedding invitation.)

Renee: (calls Phil jokingly) Phil. (starts walking toward the house. Phil comes into the shot only seeing the back of his head.) It's happening.

(Close up of Bella walking in her wedding shoes slowly.)

(Camera changes to a view of Bella and Alice. Bella looks down at her feet. She stumbles a little.)

Alice: (To Bella) Umm. You just have to break them in.

Bella: I've been breaking them in. For three days. Can I just go barefoot?

Alice: No, absolutely not.

Bella: I'm just thinking it's a little much. You know? The dress and the shoes. (Looks down at her shoes.) And all of this.

(Goes to a shot of Jasper and Carlisle carrying benches for the wedding. Then goes back to Alice)

Alice: No it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect.

(Emmett comes in carrying a long tree trunk.)

Emmett: (to Alice) Where do you want em' boss?

(Emmett walks past and camera goes back to Alice.)

Alice: On either side of the aisle.

(Rosalie walks past behind Emmett carrying a fat tree stump.)

Rosalie: What aisle?

(Camera back to Alice)

Alice: Does no one have vision?

(Bella takes off her shoes and puts converse back on. She looks up into a window in the house and looks at Edward who is watching his family get everything set up for the wedding.)

(Alice comes into Bella's line of vision)

Alice: (to bella) You. Go home and get lots of beauty sleep. That's an order.

Bella: Okay

(Alice and Bella hug. Bella walks out of the shot. Alice picks up the shoes, looks at them and smiles.)

-set change-

(Shot of Bella's house. Bella is putting something into a cardboard box. She turns around and leans slightly against the box, looking deep in thought. She walks over to her bead and looks at the dream catcher that Jacob gave her, that is hanging on her headboard. Edward appears behind her. She turns around and faces Edward.)

Edward: Just checking for cold feet

Bella: Well mine are toasty warm. (Bella sits down on her bed.)

Edward: It's not too late to change your mind.

Bella: What? Now you're having second thoughts? You are?

Edward: (shakes his head) I've been waiting a century to marry you miss Swan.

Bella: (sadly) but? (pause) (more firm) But?

Edward: I haven't told you everything about myself.

Bella: (jokingly) What? You're not a virgin?

(Edward chuckles and walks around to the other side of Bella's bed. Bella turns herself to face him.)

Bella: Look, you can't scare me away now.

Edward: Look. A few years after Carlisle created me, I rebelled against him. I resented him for curving my appetite. And so for a while, I went off on my own. I wanted to know how it felt to hunt. To taste human blood.

-flashback-

(In a movie theatre. Edward is sitting watching the movie. A lady walks past him. Edward looks at her. A man follows her and he sees that he plans on attacking the woman. Edward follows the man and the camera makes it seem like Edward wants to hunt the lady. Edward watches up with the man and drinks his blood.)

-end of flashback-

Edward: All the man that I killed, they were monsters. And so was I

Bella: Edward they were all murderers. You probably saved more lives than you took.

Edward: Bella that's what I told myself. But they were all human beings. I looked into their eyes as they died and I saw who I was. And what I was capable of

Bella: And what I'll be capable of. Why are you telling me this tonight? Did you really think that this was going to make me change my mind about you?

Edward: I just wondered if it would change your mind about yourself. And what you want to see when you looking the mirror a year from now.

(Bella gets up off the bed and goes to stand by Edward.)

Bella: I know I can do this. And let me tell you why. Because you did. You should give yourself some credit for that. And hopefully a year from now, I'm gonna look in the mirror and see someone like you. Someone capable of courage and sacrifice and love.

(Bella and Edward kiss. Bella hears a noise outside her window.)

Bella: What was that?

(Emmett whistles)

Emmett: Come on let's go.

Edward: (to Bella) I'm late for my bachelor party.

(Emmett jumps up to the window)

Emmett: Send him out Bella. Or we're coming in after him.

(Emmett jumps down from the window. Bella pulls away from Edward.)

Bella: So this party? Will there be strippers?

Emmett: (from outside the window) Boring.

(Edward chuckles)

Edward: (to bella) No. Just a couple of mountain lions, maybe a few bears.

(Jasper jumps up to the window.)

Jasper: Don't worry Bella; we'll get him back in plenty of time.

(Jasper jumps down from the window and Emmett playfully shoves Jasper, and Jasper shoves back. Back to Bella and Edward.)

Bella: (to Edward) Okay go, before they break my house.

Emmett: (from outside) Lets go. Let's go.

(Edward walks over to the window, looks out it, then turns and faces bella again.)

Edward: I'll meet you at the altar.

Bella: I'll be the one in white.

Edward: That was very convincing

(Bella laughs. Edward jumps out the window and playfully shoves his brothers. Bella looks out the window. Emmett, Jasper and Edward laugh and then run off. Bella looks after then, and then goes back into her room. She turns one of her lamps off and then walks over to her bed. Bella gets into her bed and turns off the lamp right beside her bed. She lies down and falls asleep.)

Wow, First scene done. This is one of the longer scenes and the next few scenes aren't as long. This is going by the scenes of the movie. I hope you like this. And reviews are necessary otherwise I won't keep posting. I hope you guys like this.

-Carly


End file.
